Life After
by Ovni
Summary: This is the events a few months after the experiments return from Turo. Part three of the Experimental Chaos series. CURRENTLY UNDER HIATUS
1. Karaoke Club

Well, new story, if that isn't obvious. This is the third story in the series that I still haven't named yet due to lack of ideas…bit ahead of schedule, but that's good. Anywho, this first chapter is set a few MONTHS after they all got back from Turo. If you have noticed, the center shifted from Syler to Mobius. Well, let me explain why: Mobius is, by far, my favorite fan fiction experiment that I've made. Mainly because he's the one I would want to be if I was an experiment….okay, enough making everyone queasy, on to the chapter!

o.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.o

"Hey, come back! Man, if it weren't for that pup being so hyper…" said a disgruntled Syler. He had been asked to 'pupsit' by Mediator and Anden, who was still referred to as 635 a lot. Of course, the pup, Teal, had matured to about the age equivalent of a four year old, complete with the hyperactivity.

"Naga!" the teal colored munchkin responded. She was being taught as much Turian and Adrian as possible by her parents and Mobius, along with English. "Naga muntifa!"

"Hey, I don't know what you said, but I don't like your tone…get back here!" Syler said. Mobius walked into the room, surveying the damage.

"It's okay, she just said she wouldn't get caught…I'm sure glad Nani had the house expanded and reinforced.. Although I sure will miss those last few checks…" he said. Syler stared at him.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me catch her before she wrecks anything!" Syler said after a few seconds. Mobius just shrugged.

"Teal, calm down." he said, looking directly at the hyper pup. Syler began counting to see how long it would take for her to start being hyper, but Mobius had succeeded. Within a few minutes, the pup was sleeping on a pillow.

"How did you…" Syler asked, apparently confused. Mobius just shrugged and headed out, grabbing a muffin from a table on his way towards the door.

He headed towards a cliff that he frequented since they had gotten back. It was his and Rina's favorite place to watch the sunset, and it had a great view of the city. '_Rina is probably with Angel down in the Karaoke Club_.' he thought to himself, sitting on a rock. He was bored, and it was as obvious to anyone as it was he wasn't a dog. A thought crept to his mind though, something about a power Jumba had upgraded for him and a few other experiments that couldn't pass off as dogs and such. He had never used it, but to him, it was worth a shot.

A little while later in town, Rina and Angel were indeed at the Karaoke Club. They never sang together, mainly because of different styles. Rina normally did parodies, and often made fun of other singers except Angel. Angel, however, preferred English translations of songs she knew in Turian. But today, neither one of them was singing. They were back stage, checking their equipment. Rina had to check the radio for any new songs worth making fun of, and Angel was checking her little corner, which was where she hid from Stitch whenever he decided to play a prank on her. The sound of the door opening caught their attention, however. Standing there was a guy in black jeans and a gray shirt that read "If you can read this, you have just been bunkered.". But what caught Rina's attention was that two clusters of hair strands towards the front of his head went forward, like antennas, and were tipped with silver. Rina just gaped for a few minutes.

"Uh, hey guys. I kinda forgot where I was going." he said. This confirmed who it was.

"It's about time you used that power Mobius…so what brings you here?" Angel said, almost smirking. She had figured out who it was a lot sooner than Rina, but for good reason: she recognized the saying on his shirt. It was a quote Mobius said a lot in reference to sniping and paintball.

"About time huh? I've noticed I'm the only one who has used it yet…unless people sneak off and don't tell me." Mobius said, smirking. He turned back to his normal form, and Rina breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going insane there for a moment…" she said, beginning to laugh.

In another part of town, the average was going on. Lilo, who had for some reason broken up with Keoni, was walking towards her hula practice. She had her hologram up, but that didn't stop a very angry orange experiment from insulting her on the way to the class.

"Hey Weirdlo, on your way to go humiliate yourself again?" Myrtle crowed.

"Myrtle, that was a single incident. They won't let you back in because you attacked Moses when he said your tail was the reason why I tripped." Lilo said, ignoring the insults. She walked into the hula school, and the former posse greeted her. Oddly enough, they were nice without Myrtle telling them what to do.

o.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.o

Okay, I realize some of it won't make sense yet, but I have that covered in the next few chapters….which I probably won't get to post until school's out for X-Mas, but still I might get on now and then before then. Anywho, please review!!!!!


	2. Planning

Well, I might not get on for who knows how long, so this may be the last time I update for a while…Anywho, I'm amazed that I got this much support…Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Yes, Myrtle and Lilo will fight, but not just yet. More than likely that will be in the next chapter. But for now, here's chapter 2 of Life After!

* * *

That afternoon, a few hours after Nani had gotten home from college (she had finally got enough money to start earning a teaching degree for English), everyone was at the Pelekai "house", which because of the money Mobius gave to Nani (he had no use for it at the time), was now roughly twice its original size.

"Teal, calm down! NO, get your claw away from that electrical outlet! TEAL!" Mediator screamed. Teal had just zapped herself on the electrical outlet, and now was a smoking teal-colored poof ball.

"Now you know how I always feel yelling at Lilo and the blue wrecking ball." Nani said, smirking. Mediator and she had gotten into a fight a few days earlier over whether being a guardian was hectic or not.

"Hey, I'm good! Most of the time." Lilo said. Stitch didn't make a response, as he was too busy talking with Angel.

"I can't help we forgot something…" Angel mused. Everyone was planning a surprise birthday party for Syler (the next day was EXACTLY a year since he was created and activated), but they were having problems picking out gifts and such. He had gotten over his lint obsession during the Turo incident, so they weren't going with that route.

"We have the balloons, cake, an extra cake because I have a feeling we might need it, the streamers…what would he like though?" Stitch asked himself. If it was anything he was sorry for, it was that he ever treated Syler useless. On the other side of the living room (which now had a big screen TV, much to Stitch's delight), Syler and 635 were watching Mediator chase Teal around, both laughing hard. Mobius and Rina were both playing a Turian variant of Whack-a-mole, with the moles looking oddly like Hamsterveil and Gantu. Unfortunately for Mobius, he was behind by 67854 points.

"Come on, you've had more practice than me, give me a break!" he complained after the game ended for the umpteenth time. Rina just smirked.

"Well, you're gone almost half a week every week, so I have to have something to do." she said innocently. Right before bopping Mobius over the head with the baton.

"Hey!" he said, chasing after her. Unfortunately, she had the same shadow hopping abilities he did, so it was basically a game of Shadow Tag. Nani screamed a few minutes at them for being reckless and told them to take it outside or stop. Tria watched all this from outside the window, then hopped down as Mobius and Rina 'phased' through it, causing a temporary power outage in the house.

"Hey Tria, what brings you here? I thought you were living with Keoni now." Rina asked. Tria smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to say hi…sounds like they've got a handful in there." she said, looking at the ground for a few seconds.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Mobius asked.

"I kinda got…kicked out…" she admitted after a few minutes.

"Why?" Mobius asked. He couldn't see how anyone who never caused trouble could get kicked out.

"Keoni's dad had a temper over something…threw me out." she said, almost crying. "He kicked Keoni out too…something about not wanting a son who wasn't human…." she added. Both Mobius and Rina stood there for a few minutes, shocked. They decided the best thing to do was tell Lilo.

A few hours later, at roughly 1 am in the morning, everyone was asleep. Except for one experiment. Mobius watched everyone sleep, just thinking to himself. '_That imbecile…how the hell can he do that? If he had any idea what she's been through…'_ he thought angrily. '_He even kicked out his own son…what kind of heartless person does he have to be to do that?!" _He fumed over this for a few minutes, trying to decide whether to just help Tria and Keoni or get back at Mr. Jameson for hurting people that were his family. Eventually, after several hours of angry thoughts and potential plots, he dozed off. Rina opened an eye and smiled.

"You're the only person who'd care so much without even knowing the person…Sleep tight bushi bu." she said softly, before going back to sleep.

* * *

Okay, how'd you like that? Please review! 


	3. Yet Another Fight

_We wish you a merry fishmas, we wish you a merry fishmas, we wish you a merry fishmas and a fishy new year. The tidings we bring to you and your fish, we wish you a merry fishmas and a fishy new year!_

Well, I'm back for the next few weeks, so yay for you! Anywho, I've been checking out the stuff that the people who've reviewed like, and I have to say this: my stories have little to nothing in common with what they like and they still review…that takes either guts or something else…Anywho, thanks for the reviews, on to the chapter!!!!!

* * *

"Hey Snipe, get up!" Lilo said. She was about to drop a water balloon on him to get him up, but a plasma blast from his tail rendered that idea useless, as well as her soaking wet.

"You know what time it is?" he asked, cracking an eye open.

"Yeah, it's 9 am…time to get up!" Rina said, throwing a water balloon at him. This one was also popped before it hit him, but this time by Splodyhead rather than Mobius.

"Hey Splody…nice shot. Been practicing?" He asked. All the plasma firing experiments were pretty good friends, and for good reason: they competed against and with each other every year at the Pineapple Festival. Splodyhead snorted in answer, and a very hectic Mediator burst in.

"WHERE'S TEAL?!" she screamed, obviously about to kill anyone who didn't tell her in the next three seconds.

"She's out in the back with Anden…I thought you knew that, he's your bushi bu after all." Rina said, saving the living room from total disaster. "Why are you so stressed anyways?"

"Because she might blow something up and I need to keep and eye on her!" Mediator said, jumping through an open window rather than hassling with the door.

"Since when could Teal blow things up?" Lilo asked herself. Mobius got up and shrugged.

"Who knows…she may just be over-reacting." he said, grabbing a muffin and heading towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rina asked, about to follow.

"There's supposed to be an eclipse today…you really think I'd miss that?" Mobius smirked.

A little while later, Lilo was again on her way to hula practice. She was thinking about how everyone seemed to be a bit stressed, and was plotting to have one of the sleep inducing experiments go by the house for a quick visit when and ice ball hit her in the back. She immediately dropped her hologram and formed several light spheres for countering, but her attacker wasn't who she expected.

"What's the matter Weirdlo? Can't handle ice?" Myrtle crowed. She apparently was angry about something.

"I can handle you Myrtle…and you're one to talk, calling me weird." Lilo said, getting angry. An ice ball flying past her head caught her attention though. Behind her was Slushy, who had a blank glazed look in his eyes. Lilo dropped her guard at this, surprised. But Myrtle, who rarely played fair to begin with, attacked at this moment.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit on the short side, but I really had to split it down the middle. Anywho, please review! 


	4. End of the Fight

Well, new chapter here. I appreciate the whole "Ding Ding" thing, it added to the whole review. Yeah, we do need a wrestling bell…Anywho, thanks for the reviews, I don't own Lilo and Stitch, on to the chapter!

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Hey, what did you do to Slushy?" Lilo asked angrily, using one of the light spheres to block an ice ball.

"You must have forgotten or something. I can control up to three of these freaks at a time." Myrtle crowed, throwing another ice blast at Lilo, who was at a numerical disadvantage. But the purple beta had a huge strength advantage over both Myrtle and Slushy: light melts ice.

"Freaks? You're the freak around here, being so discriminatory." Lilo said, getting angrier. A huge amount of light balls formed around her, shooting at Myrtle faster than she could repair her ice wall. "You were the only freak on the island when you were human. Now that there's a lot like you though, you still consider yourself above everyone else." An increasing percentage of the light photons Lilo was emitting were of higher energy levels, and had more destructive power against the ice wall.

"Yeah, well I'm special. I'm the only one that matters, so why should I care what everyone else says?" Myrtle asked in a sarcastic tone. But this was answered by her ice wall shattering and her control over Slushy breaking. "What? How are you doing that?!" she asked angrily. But Lilo's combined anger from being picked on for so long had been unleashed, and a virtual tidal wave of light was racing towards Myrtle at breakneck speeds. Before she could even turn to run, it had hit her. Extreme pain filled every cell in her body, but no physical injuries were inflicted. The light faded, and Myrtle fell to the ground, semi-conscious. Lilo just stared at her angrily, panting heavily. Slushy lay on the ground behind her, unconscious.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

A little while later, at the karaoke club, Rina was reading aloud a poem she had read on the Internet. No one said anything until it was finished, but by the middle of it, most people in the building were laughing so hard their ribs hurt. After it was finished, Rina took a bow, then went backstage. Angel, who was still laughing, joined her shortly.

"Where'd you get that poem from?" she asked after calming down.

"Internet…Someone thought they could pass it off as a Dr. Seuss poem, but we all know he didn't know about computers that much." Rina said, giving a little laugh.

"Ahhh…hey, you know what today is, right?" Angel asked. Rina looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah…Thursday. Why?" she asked. Angel sighed.

"It's the surprise party for Syler tonight…today's his birthday." Angel explained. "We have no idea what to get him." she added.

"Why not? He's been eyeballing that new deluxe automatic paintball gun in the shop next door for two months." Rina said. Angel's eyes lit up.

"Really? Thanks for the idea!" she said, rushing out to tell Stitch. Rina smirked, and a very confused Mobius walked in.

"Um, Angel just nearly knocked me over on her way out…what was that about?" he asked. Rina smirked again.

"I'll tell you later…right now, we have to pick out something for Syler." she said.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Well, I hope that was a satisfactory chapter. The poems were Dr. Seuss as a Technical Writer. I'd post them, but I'm not in the mood right now. Anywho, please review! Oh, and by the way, Lilo got angrier than people would normally expect because remember, she's a year older and more mature, plus experiments get angry easier than humans. So she had basically a power boost.


	5. The Party Begins

I realize the fight was a bit short, but it was more of a skirmish compared to the one coming up…But Anywho, thanks for the reviews, on to the chapter!!!!

* * *

That afternoon, a very confused Syler was watching as Pleakley (who'd been told to make sure he didn't find out about the party) tried to blend with the local rainforest in using a pine tree costume.

"You know that pine trees aren't capable of living here, right?" Syler asked. Pleakley, being the 'earth expert' and complete moron he was, retorted.

"I'm the earth expert here, and I think I know what trees grow where." the cross dressing noodle retorted. Syler just laughed.

"That's right, you THINK you know. Remember, I'm the one who pays more attention to the news and stuff, not you. Never argue with anyone who happens to know for a fact what is going on. All you do is THINK, and like Jumba is constantly trying to tell you, that's a dangerous sport for you." Syler said after his five minute laugh. Pleakley just started yelling about arguing with an 'earth expert', but Syler didn't want to stick around to hear it. He walked off, heading towards an arcade store that allowed 'pets' to play the video games, provided they obeyed the rules. He stuck around for about half an hour, but by then, he had beaten his own high score on the Whack-a-hamster arcade game without wasting the two quarters he had spent. At that time, he headed out again, this time to a rock near the beach that he usually sat on from 5:30 to 6:30 every evening.

Meanwhile, a frenzy was taking place at the Pelekai residence. Nani, who had agreed to the party on the condition they clean up afterwards WITHOUT breaking anything, was supervising where the furniture was being moved. "Stitch, no, we can't put the couch on top of the television! Lilo, the book case goes right back where it was. STITCH, I SAID NO!!"

"Okay, I heard you the first time." Stitch mumbled. Angel laughed from where she was sitting on top of the couch. "Hey, if you want to laugh about it, come down here and help!" Stitch said, putting the couch back where it originally was. Angel stopped laughing.

"Sorry, but that was funny. A couch on a television? What were you thinking?" she asked, getting off the couch.

"I was thinking that since the TV had been reinforced it wouldn't break like the last one." Stitch retorted. Lilo laughed silently behind his back.

At around 7:30 that night, a very confused Syler entered the house via the back door. No one had expected that, but he didn't feel like climbing the stairs so late in the day. He walked into the living room to find everyone hiding behind a cardboard wall painted to look like nothing was there.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, squatting down beside Lilo.

"Not now Syler, we're waiting for Syler to…get….here…how the heck did you get in here?!?" Lilo said/asked, backing away rapidly. "You shouldn't scare me like that you know…" she said after she managed to get a handle on things.

"Okay, who told you there was going to be a surprise party?" Anden (635) asked. Syler just smirked.

"No one until just now, thanks for telling me." he said, laughing. Anden went over to a wall and started banging his head against it until Mediator (who now spent more time walking on two legs rather than four) pried him away from it.

* * *

Well, short chapter, but hey, it provided insight…into what I'm not sure of yet, but it did. Anywho, please review!!! 


	6. Parties and Paintballs

Sixth chapter…well, if anyone was wondering what was up with the couch on the TV thing, I came up with that by accident…I was just thinking 'What would Stitch do in this situation that would upset Nani?' and the rest is, well, history. Anywho, thanks for the support and reviews, I don't own Lilo and Stitch, on to the chapter!

* * *

"Whoa, a paintball gun!" Syler said, holding it up. "Hold on…it's that Model 37-b Pressurized paintball gun…I thought they sold out!" he added.

"Yeah, guess who bought the last one?" Angel asked, smirking. Stitch looked slightly uncomfortable, but as there was coconut cake unprotected in the kitchen, it wasn't a surprise.

"Well, thanks! What is this…huh, a chemistry kit? From….Jumba? Hey, you of all people should know better than to give me a chemistry kit without including explosives!" Syler said, looking at the next gift.

"Was being Pleakley who picked it out, I was not being the aware gift had my name on the it." Jumba protested. Teal grabbed it away for some reason, and then handed it back, completely sealed. But when Syler opened it, a fresh batch of sulfur, gunpowder, and other explosives were inside. Syler smiled and ruffled Teal's fur.

"That's better, thanks." he said. Anden and Mediator both smiled. Syler moved on to the next gift, which oddly enough, was shaped like a can…a can of…

"COFFEE!!!!" Stitch screamed, recognizing what the present was before Syler. Syler unwrapped it, and the can was indeed a coffee can shaped lead container. But inside, however, was a glowing rock.

"Now that is the being my gift. No proper explosion complete without plutonium." Jumba said, laughing. Mobius looked at him, making sure to get across as much 'Are you out of your mind?! Nani'll kill you!!' feeling without saying anything.

"Well, I'm kinda against nukes….but thanks anyways." Syler said, reading the labeled directions on the bottom of the can.

A little while later, Mobius was outside, watching the moon. Rina sat next to him. "You've been outside nearly all day today…what's wrong?" she asked. He did spend a lot of time outdoors, but any day he spent more than 7 hours outdoors caused her to worry.

"They said there would be an eclipse today…I wanted to see it." he said truthfully, smirking. Rina laughed.

"They were talking about a lunar eclipse…see?" she said, pointing at the moon. Indeed, the lunar eclipse was starting, the moon getting progressively smaller.

"Well how was I supposed to know? All they said yesterday was 'eclipse this' and 'eclipse that'…they never said what kind." Mobius said. As the light faded, Rina found it harder and harder to see him, mainly because his fur color was a dark shade of black. But it was also because she was beginning to feel sleepy. Within minutes, her head was against Mobius' shoulder. He looked at her briefly in surprise, but then went back to watching the lunar eclipse.

The next day, Tria and Keoni were with Syler, crawling through thick undergrowth. Syler had his paintball gun with him, and Keoni was using the one he had taken from his room when he and Tria were kicked out. "Any idea where they are?" he asked. Syler stopped and shook his head, then put a finger over his lips to indicate 'BE QUIET!'. Keoni nodded. Fifteen more minutes passed, then…

"So, any idea where we are?" Tria asked. As if on cue, Stitch and Anden popped out of the undergrowth and pelted all three of them with paintballs. Mediator stepped out of the bushes.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, we captured your important person…we offer you surrender with honorable terms." she said, smirking. Syler flashed an evil grin and threw a rock of into the distance. Everyone except Anden looked at him in surprise until a bucket of paint fell, covering Mediator completely in swirled paint from head to paw.

"No, we won. You have more paint than she does." Syler said, jerking his thumb at Tria.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Lilo was fooling around with Jumba's computer again. She pulled up a page of experiments, and saw something she thought Jumba could explain to her. "Oh Jumba…" she called.

* * *

Okay, short chapter, but hey, it leads into something important…and I bet you can't guess what Lilo found out. Go on, guess. I dare you. Please review! 


	7. The Second SE, Matier

Well, no one actually guessed, which disappointed me. Oh well….Anywho, this is the chapter that will reveal what I was hoping someone would guess…..thanks for the reviews, I don't own Lilo and Stitch (or even work for Disney, I'm only fifteen you know), On to the chapter!

* * *

"What is being problem?" Jumba asked, walking into the room.

"Well, I'm not sure what this means….can you tell me?" Lilo asked, gesturing at the screen. Jumba took a look at the screen, and for some reason, smiled.

"Was wondering if they were ever going to be getting around to that." he said. Lilo looked at him in a confused manner. "Is nothing…just there is being new secondary experiment."

"WHAT?! Who's is it?! TELL ME!!" Lilo screamed happily.

"Am thinking not yet time for the telling." Jumba said. Lilo began to look disappointed. "But will be here in matter of hours." he said. Lilo looked happy again.

In another part of the house, a very confused Pleakley was walking into the kitchen, where a trap set by Stitch waited for him. As soon as he walked in, a bucket of chresonite fell onto his head. The result? Pleakley running around in circles screaming while Stitch was laughing so hard he fell off the wall where he was hanging.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Pleakley screamed. A tired Mobius walked into the kitchen.

"Can you keep it down? We're trying to sleep." he said. With that, he headed back to the living room, where Rina was still asleep on the couch, curled up. Stitch looked at him as he left, then went back to laughing at Pleakley.

A few hours later, in Jumba's room, a happy couple were watching as a secondary experiment was activated. Jumba dropped the pod into a vat of hydrogen peroxide (that's the only way the SE's are actually activated), and a blue light was made. When it cleared, a small white and gray experiment, highly resembling his parents, was sleeping on the pillow that had been placed next to the vat. Most of the experiment was a light steel gray with white stripes, but the light areas, such as between the wing fingers, under the chin, on the chest and stomach, and around the eyes, were a super light gray color. He opened an eye, and a surprising discovery occurred. The baby experiments eyes were not a color matching any color on it's body or black. They were a light blue, almost turquoise.

Rina picked up the baby experiment, SE636, and he let out a slight squeal, but soon stopped, realizing who was holding him. Mobius watched this, smiling. Jumba left the room, mainly because Pleakley was still screaming in the kitchen, but also because he wanted to give them some time alone. Inside the room, the happy parents were wondering what to name their son. But it didn't take any deliberation to think of a name.

"Matier…" Rina said softly. Mobius blinked once, amazed she knew what the Adrian word for son was.

"Well….I agree. Matier he is…" the sniper said after a few careful thoughts. Matier, who probably had no idea what the fuss was about, yawned and fell asleep, purring.

* * *

Well, it is short, but to make up for it, the next chapter will be longer….by about a page and a half. Anywho, please review!


	8. Explosions

Well, chapter 8 here…This chapter will be longer than the last one, as promised….Anywho, thanks for the reviews, I DON'T OWN LILO AND STITCH, on to the chapter!

* * *

"Well?" Syler asked. The winning team of the paintball fight was still undecided, and it had been several hours, with only thirty minutes of daylight left.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…Let's just flip a coin, okay?" Stitch said, getting annoyed.

"NO!" everyone else shouted in unison. That was the only thing any of them could agree on: no flipping coins. Stitch raised both hands in self defense. Almost as if on cue, an explosion came from a wooded area next to the highway.

"What the….okay, screw deciding who won, something's up." Syler said suddenly. Everyone looked at him, mainly because of his language (he never cursed or used slang), but also because he had been pelted with neon paintballs, which are hard not to look at. Within a minute and a half, they were all at the source of the explosion, only to see Teal clapping her paws as more small explosions went off.

"Teal, quit it." Mediator said. Anden smirked, looking at the scene. There were tree fragments, saw dust, and a residue of an explosive power, presumably advanced gunpowder, all over the place. Little bits of leaves were floating around in the air, mingling with smoke and some flames coming from the charred stumps of some of the trees that got caught in the blast. In the middle of this, however, was Teal, without a single scratch on her.

"Well, we don't have to worry about her blowing herself up." He said to himself. Mediator sent him a threatening glare, and he shut up.

"I'm just relieved no one got hurt…" Mediator said. Mobius and Rina flew down into the pup-made clearing, with Rina holding on to something.

"Hey, who blew up the woods?" Mobius asked. A quick glance at Teal, who was still clapping, answered his question for him. "So…..three tons of explosive power already…man, I sure hope Matier isn't like that." he said. "What happened to you six, you lose a bet?" he added, seeing the six involved in the paintball fight were still splattered with paint.

"No, we had a paintball fight….who's Matier?" Tria asked. Syler just cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. Rina looked at the gray fluff ball she was holding, which was beginning to stir. A small head, very similar to the common koala head of a lot of experiments, but not as wide, poked out.

"Uhhh….who's that?" Syler asked as Keoni headed off to the house for a soda. Mediator and Tria both stared for a few seconds. Anden looked at Mobius and mouthed It's About Time.

"No way…you….he…it's…." Mediator said, almost on the verge of shock. Stitch just kept looking around for some reason, not paying attention.

"So…what's it's name?" Tria asked.

"His name is Matier…and before anyone asks, we don't know what his powers are." Rina stated. Teal walked over and looked at Matier, wondering what the fuss was. Matier looked at Teal and blinked once before looking back up at Rina. Teal walked over to Mediator.

"Gaba ishina leno?" Teal inquired. Mediator looked at her.

"Meka efstwuin. It's a new baby." Mediator said, thinking. Anden looked at the two, sighing. A slight squeal from Matier, who had just seen a butterfly, interrupted his thoughts.

Back at the house, Lilo and Angel were having a chess competition on the porch. Nani was the judge (it turns out she knew the proper rules of English Chess), and also the time keeper. The explosion was barely audible to any of them, so they were unaware that anything was going on. But about 17.53 minutes later, Nani noticed the smoke.

"Hey…do either of you know what that smoke is from?" Nani asked, registering is was too big to be a barbecue.

"No…checkmate." Angel said, taking Lilo's king. Lilo didn't notice, however, because she was also looking at the smoke.

"I wonder who did that." Lilo said to herself. Nani looked at Lilo for a second.

"You stay here kiddo…I'm going to go check if the fire department knows about it." Nani decided, dashing off.

"Oh, oka-Hey, I'm not a kid anymore!" Lilo said, referring mainly to the fact she was more mature than most people her age. Nani returned shortly though, followed by the group of experiments. Syler had somehow managed to get rid of the paintball splatters that covered his scales. Everyone else who was splattered had a harder time due to the fact fur is harder to clean than scales.

"You had better make sure she doesn't blow up our house. I'm still paying bills from the last time it blew up." Nani said to Anden and Mediator. Teal was clutching Mediators arm, looking at Nani with a look of fear mixed with confusion. Mobius and Rina, who was still carrying Matier because he was a bit too young to do anything as far as locomotion goes, flew to the hammock-like swing thingy at the back of the house. Syler went to his 'secret laboratory', which was a hole in the ground that used to house all his lint. Angel and Lilo headed behind the house to spy on Mobius and Rina, mainly because they were the only other couple at the time.

* * *

Okay, its not all that long….it was longer than the last one, but not as long as I intended….but that's because I got side tracked and then forgot what all I was going to put in it…sorry. Anywho, please review! 


	9. Droids

Well, new chapter. IMPORTANT NOTES: First off, I'm not going to be able to update after this weekend for who knows how long (probably spring break is when I get back). Second, exp.DNA needs some support. His stories are pretty good…despite their lack of muffins. Anywho, I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any oomph-loompahs (why I put that in here I'll never know), on to the chapter!

* * *

"It's about time." Angel said to herself in a bush. Lilo looked at her, about to say something, but decided against it. On the other side of the bush, unaware they were being spied on (for the most part), Mobius and Rina were talking, Matier looking around and doing not a lot of stuff.

"Well…what the heck is that?" Rina asked, hearing a large pounding noise and several smaller swooshing noises. Mobius looked around, narrowing in on the area, which was coming from the general direction of Gantu's ship. A net shooting through the bushes confirmed his suspicions.

"Gantu…what the heck is he doing here?" Mobius asked himself, shooting away the net. But several red plasma blasts, each emitting a minimal amount of sound, caught his attention. Several flying toasters burst through the bushes, each dropping an attack droid based on the blueprints of Mobius. A gasping noise from behind them in the bush also caught their attention.

"Great, as if there isn't enough already….Lilo? Angel? What are you doing in there?" Rina asked, about to fire into the bush.

"What is Gantu doing with droids?" Lilo asked, firing a laser at another net aimed at Matier, managing to destroy it.

"I dunno…Angel, can you take Matier inside? And get Anden out here, droid smashing was a hobby of his back 'there'." Mobius said, firing at a few of the flying toasters. Each one burst into flame, but didn't go anywhere, much like a helicopter with a flare malfunction. Angel grabbed Matier, who squealed, and ran inside. Within a few seconds, both Anden and Mediator were outside, staring at the robots. Gantu had for some reason vanished, but the droids were still there.

"What's with the droid army? We re-enacting Star Wars Episode 2?" Anden joked. Several plasma blasts and nets fired at him answered his question. "Guess not….Hey, that nearly hit me!" he said, dodging the projectile plasma. He ran over to one of the nearest assault droids and ripped open its back, ripping out several crucial components at the same time. The droid began smoking, and before Anden could put up a force field, had exploded right in his face. The result was that a lot of his fur was singed, and the top of his head was letting off some smoke. "Ow…"

Several droids opened fire at that time, forcing the five to get behind some force fields that Mediator made. As soon as the barrage let up do to heat build-up, Anden let loose several lightning charges while Rina and Mobius used plasma against the droids. Lilo created many light spheres, using them as grenades and lasers, taking out most of the toaster-droids and three of the twenty seven attack droids. Again, the barrage started, and the defensive was taken yet again. The next break in the barrage lasted longer and came sooner, and the opportunity wasn't wasted. Rina began building up a huge amount of energy around all four of her paw/hands, causing the two nearest droids to explode.

"Stand back…" Rina ordered. Everyone backed away, and she let loose the built up energy. Four beams of energy spanning the entire electro-magnetic radiation spectrum fired in a contained manner, with devastating results. Only three droids survived the blast, and they immediately headed back through the bushes towards Gantu's ship. "Should we go after them?" she asked. Mobius shook his head.

"No…no, let them go." Mobius said. A small voice in the back of his head told him that it would be a bad idea, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

"Okay, pardon me for asking what may be a stupid question….but where the hell did those things come from?" Anden asked. As to that, no one had any idea.

In Gantu's ship an hour later, the three surviving droids were being repaired by more droids. Gantu was tied up and stuffed in a closet, on Hamsterveil's orders. BOTH Hamsterveil's orders. And as for the gerbils themselves: One with a red cape was ordering around 625 while the other one, who had a dark red cape, was overseeing the construction of an army.

* * *

Okay, short, but hey: It leads to a lot of stuff, and it helps fulfill the evil army quotient every author seems to have to fill. Anywho, please review! 


	10. Fish Tank

Okay, due to extreme demand (like 8 times I've been asked), here's Chapter TEN! Not much else to say, please review, I don't own Lilo and Stitch, please review, and enjoy!

* * *

A few minutes (roughly ten) after the droids had left, everyone who was concerned was in the living room, all wanting answers. Unfortunately, those were hard to come by. 

"Okay, we can rule out George Lucas…we can also rule out Hamsterveil; from what I've heard he doesn't have enough information to make droids like that…" Syler said, ticking a list off on his class. Mobius' ears drooped slightly though.

"Uhhh, yeah, about that…I think the other Hamsterveil who does have a sample of my DNA followed us somehow…" he said, looking at the ceiling.

o.O.o.O.o

"WHAT? The failed clone did THAT?" one of the Hamsterveils shrieked, looking at footage taken by one of the few droids to survive. A muffled complaint came from the closet Gantu was stuffed into, but no one paid any attention. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Well, it seems Hammy number 2 has better English than the first one." 625 said from the kitchen, talking to his sandwiches again.

"You are to be minding your own business you pathetic excuse for an experiment, or face stuffing into a closet!" the other Hamsterveil crowed.

"Sorry for being truthful, sheesh." 625 said, still making sandwiches.

"We are the needing to capture that clone." the first Hamsterveil said, thinking.

"No…" the second one said, pointing at the screen at the point just before the experiments realized the droids were there. "We are needing to capture that experiment."

o.O.o.O.o

"THEY ARE THE DOING WHAT?" Jumba screamed. "IS IMPOSSIBLE, ONLY ME AND OTHER ME ARE HAVING TECHNOLOGY TO BE MAKING HOLE IN DIMENSIONS!"

"He has my DNA, you really think he wouldn't be able to figure out a way to get it to work?" Mobius asked, staring at the ceiling still. Stitch looked up, confused as to why Mobius was staring at the ceiling, but a shimmery reflection also caught his attention, and he couldn't help but stare at it.

"Hmmm…would possibly explain droids being able to fire minimal sound plasma…but still doesn't explain…626, 636, what are the two of you looking at?" Jumba asked, not daring to look up.

"Shimmery lights…" Stitch said absent-mindedly. Anden just looked over at the fish tank and laughed.

"Apparently, they're attracted to the reflection of the water." he said, poking the fish tank and scaring all the fish inside.

In the kitchen, Rina, Lilo, and Angel were watching a small TV while Matier slept on the table and Teal wandered around with her eyes closed, bumping into the fridge repeatedly. A breaking news report caught their attention though.

"On North Shore the tide has retreated unusually early today, exposing areas of sand that are normally underwater 24/7. It is unclear if this is a tsunami or not, as no earthquakes have been detected in the past 72 hours." the news lady reported.

"Looks like we're going to have to go tell Cannonball to tone it down a bit, he's scaring people." Lilo said to herself. Angel and Rina debated over who would stay behind to make sure Teal didn't blow the house up or something. But that debate didn't last long, because the news lady again said something.

"The tide has returned just as mysteriously as it left, and no tsunamis occurred. What ever it was that added 14 sq. miles of beach to the island is over." At this, Mediator poked her head in the kitchen window.

"It's been over, what is she talking about?" she asked, smirking.

"What was going on?" Lilo asked, confused.

"Oh, Cannonball accidentally made a crater out in the ocean, but it wasn't chaotic enough to cause a tidal wave…just an unusually early low tide." Mediator responded. A small explosion caught her attention, and she saw Teal clapping as the toaster exploded. "TEAL!"

* * *

Okay, sorry it's not longer, but this story isn't as easy to write long chapters for as Universal Change…I'm definitely looking at some of the suggestions. Anywho, please review! 


End file.
